The Awaken Vampire Chapter 4
by Jenn38145
Summary: Eva has been taken and Damon deals with the aftermath


Damon:

She is gone and I am left empty. She confessed her love to me and instead of me telling her that I loved her to I try to gain control of the situation. She didn't hear I know she didn't. I am laying here in a pool of my blood feeling hopeless when I hear my name "Damon" I don't know who it is but I look hoping to see those beautiful green eyes but it isn't her. "Stefan he is in here." Elena yelled. "Where she'd go Elena?" I ask. "Damon we are going to get you out of here." Elena says. "ELENA WHERE IS SHE?" I yell. "I don't know Damon I'm sorry." Elena mutters. I decide I didn't want to try anymore and let go.

Elena:

"Stefan he isn't responsive." I say. "We have to move him, he needs blood." Stefan states. I feel completely help less I don't know what to do for Damon. My heart is aching for him I wish I could take his pain. I don't want him to go through this again. I was happy he had found someone to care for again even though it wasn't me. I have to admit I was envious of him showing attention to Eva but I had made my choice so I had to stick by that I guess. Right now though I would be his friend and get him through this tough patch until we are able to find Eva. Finally we hadn't gotten back to the Salvatore house and Stefan took Damon to his room and Stefan had gone to get Damon a blood bag. I was getting Damon settled in his bed when he awoke. "Damon, you are home now." I say. "Elena I didn't tell her." He says. "What didn't you get to tell her?" I ask. "That I loved her too." He cried. "What?" I yell. "I love her Elena more than anything and I didn't tell her." He says. "Damon I don't think you love her?" I cried. "I do love her she means the world to me." He states. Damon is falling in and out of conscious so I did something I shouldn't have but I had to show him that he didn't love her but he loved me. I brought his face to mine and kissed him with everything in me. He kissed me with such gentleness I felt weak in my knees. As the kiss came to an end I looked in to his eyes and saw a change from compassion to anger. "What the hell are doing Elena?" he yells. "I thought you wanted me too." I say. "No ELENA I didn't I just told you I was in love with Eva and you kiss me what the fuck is that about." He yells. "Damon you kissed me back." I say shocked. "Don't you understand I am out of it, when I felt your lips I was imagining kissing her not you." He said sadly. "But I still love you Damon." I say. "Elena you aren't in love with me. We both know that, you are just feeling unsure of yourself and how you feel about Stefan." He says. "No Damon I want to be with you." I say. "Elena I can't be with you when my heart belongs to someone else." He says. "We can talk about this later when you are feeling up to it. Plus Stefan will be back in minute with your blood bag." I demand. "There is nothing for us to discuss so deal with it now, I love her and I will find her again and that my dear is the end of this discussion." He says angrily. I let it go for the moment but I would talk to him about this again. I know I will get through to him. I can't help how I feel just the thought of Damon loving someone else is tearing at my heart. Stefan walks in and gives Damon his blood bag.

Damon:

Later after Elena left with all her craziness I needed to talk to Stefan but what I know about Eva. "Stefan we need to talk." I say. "Alright is it about Eva?" he asks. "Yeah I don't want the others to know just yet because Eva doesn't even know the full story." I say. "Let's hear it." He says confused. "Katherine has told Eva that she is her aunt and that her brother Gavin is Eva's biological father. Before you ask any questions let me finish. Katherine is stating that not all her siblings were killed by Niklaus and that her brother and her survived. She is also stating that Isobel is Eva's mother which would make Elena and Eva half-sisters. I don't believe the story not fully anyways. Do you remember how Jenna had green eyes?" I ask. "Yes where are you going with this Damon?" he says. "Have you ever seen a picture of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert?" I ask. "Yes, what are trying to say." He says. "That I think Elena's adoptive parents are Eva's biological parents." I say. "What?" he questions. "Remember I kept saying I had seen Eva before and I couldn't figure out from where, well when I was with Eva I heard the story that Katherine had told her and it came to me where I had seen Eva from, she is a dead ringer for Elena's mom Miranda but has Jenna's green eyes." I say. "Wow! I had never thought of that but looking back you're right she does look like Miranda or Jenna." He says. "But before we tell anyone I want to do some more research." I say. "I agree I wouldn't want to tell them they are related without knowing the full truth. First thing we need to find Eva and find out what the hell Katherine is up to." Stefan says. We threw ourselves in looking for Katherine and where she might be but we soon realized that was going to be a more difficult task considering she stayed hidden from Klaus for over one hundred forty five years.

It has been a year since I saw Eva last. Stefan and I have been all over the world searching for them, whenever we got a lead we jumped on it and go but nothing would come of it. I had started to give up but Stefan would not let me give up hope. We had heard horrific stories in areas of the country of mutilated bodies and several animal attacks. I was just hoping it wasn't Eva but deep down I knew it was. Elena over the past year had tried talking to me about us trying again. I shot her down every time I wasn't giving up on a future with Eva. I promised her I would find her, and she told me to trust her but I couldn't figure out what she meant by that. All I knew was I had to get this void out of my chest and the only way it would is finding Eva.

The night she came back to Mystic Falls was the worst and best night of my life. It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and had done clean up Mystic Falls where we volunteered to clean up downtown Mystic Falls and Go Green, planting trees in the parks, cleaning up the streets. That night was a festival to celebrate all that had been accomplished today. There was chill in the air, the leaves had begun to change and fall to the ground, perfect night for celebration. But I just wasn't in to it so I left earlier from the festivities, then got a frantic call from Caroline saying that group of vampires had gathered everyone from the town and locked them in a basement and they were demanding Stefan to come out. "I'm on my way Caroline. Where's Stefan?" I ask. "We are at the grill, Damon you got to hurry he is saying is going out there." She says. "Tell him to stay put and we'll both go out there." I say. "Okay just please hurry." She says.

I pull up a few blocks away and go the rest of the way on foot. I get to the grill but its empty, I just about to head out the front door when I hear my name. "Damon." Bonnie whispers. "Bonnie is that you?" I ask. "Yeah, Damon they took all of them." She says. "Who did they take Bonnie?" I ask. "Stefan, Elena, and Caroline." She said. "Call Alaric, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy whoever you can get a hold of and get them down here." I say. "Tyler and Matt are in the basement with the rest of the town." She says. "Then Ric down here as soon as possible and stay down and hide." I demand. "Damon I can help, I won't just stay back and hide. They are my friends out there." She says angrily. "Fine but stay out of sight and can you only target the vamps I need you to?" I ask. "You know it." She says bragging. "Alright wicked witch let's go." I say laughingly. "Watch it." She said snarky. We leave out the back Bonnie goes to an opening that is hidden from the center of the square by a big oak tree. When I walk around the side I see Elena, Stefan, and Caroline they are being held by three vamps and then I see Gavin and Katherine. I am shocked they are there but I don't see Eva. "Damon I was waiting for you to join us." Katherine says. "Fine you caught me, what are you doing here Katherine." I say. "I came to get someone that I need." She says. "Who the hell else do you need?" I yell. "Stefan of course." She says. "Why do you need Stefan and where the hell is Eva?" I screamed. "Eva isn't your concern anymore Damon and I suggest you leave now or Elena and Caroline are dead." She demands. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." I yelled. Bonnie knew it was her cue. She started her witchy mojo and all them fell except Stefan, Caroline, and Elena. They had been vervained but coming around. "Stefan we have to get the people out of the basement." I said. "I know Matt and Tyler are down there." Stefan says. As we approach the door we were attacked by two vampires, they were so fast we couldn't see what or who got us. We awoke in the basement we look around we see Matt and Tyler they are tied up along with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. Matt had this look on his face staring at me and nodding his head toward one of the female vampires. I look in the direction he is nodding and all I see is long black hair and she turns toward me and that when I see her face. She looks different but incredible but when she looks at me her facial expression is different, she doesn't recognize me. My worst fear had come true she didn't know who I was but I had to try and reach her so we could get out the mess. "Eva." I called out to her. She turns towards me completely. "How do you know my name?" she asks. "I know your name because I know you and we are friends." I say. "I don't know you and I don't have friends I have no one. I look out for myself." She states. "Katherine has trained you to know that but you have a lot of friends and people who care about you." I say. "People are a food source and I don't care for anyone or anything." She yells. All of sudden Caroline and Elena burst in the basement and start fighting them. Somehow Stefan got free and untied me and everyone else. Stefan killed the other two vampires but Eva was still fighting Elena and Caroline. She was kicking Caroline ass and fighting off Elena. It was a beautiful sight but I had to step in. "Enough Elena stop now I've got this." I yell. Elena just stops in her tracks and looks at me with hatred. "She tried to kill you." Elena yells. "It's not EVA, she has been compelled Elena so stop fighting me." I yell back at her. "No I won't she has to die." Elena yells as she lunges toward her. Elena jumped on Eva and had a stake in her hand and stakes Eva. "NO ELENA." I yell.


End file.
